No prior research was done before the invention was composed. The invention evolved as a result of folding material to create a display holder for decorative greeting cards and art pieces.
Results of patent searches disclosed no utility or design patents with a composition of matter similar to the invention in structure, simplicity of assembly, useful scalability, the large scope of assembly material's options, and in composite functionality.
References to patents found in the fields of related art follow.
A classic easel is found in Multipurpose Easel, Holmgren, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,795, Apr. 9, 1991; classifications: 248/449, 248/455, 248/465. While Holmgrem's easel contains one triangle display frame, and relies upon the weight of the display piece for stability, the Pyramid Easel invention incorporates three modified triangle frames/planes, each on two display sides, and has inherent greater stability with and without the weight of a display object. The swinging, attached arm and stabilizer ‘foot’ functionality in the Holmgren patent is enhanced in the Pyramid Easel invention by integrated easel and display object stabilization features combined with display face angle adjustability through easel expandability between 90 degrees to 155 degrees from the ‘floor’ or support surface for the easel.
Many patents make use of a square or rectangular base, coupled with a triangular side plane for support (Triangle Card Holder, Design 413, 147 Ruff et al 8/99, class D19/88; Display Easel with Self-Adjusting Paper Clamp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,490, Deutsch Oct. 6, 1992, class 248/452, 40/341, 248/316.3, 248/457, 40/341; Book Rest, U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,060, Isaacson 9/31, Class 248/455; Studio Easel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,204, Cook Apr. 2, 1991, class 248/449, 451, 452, 453, 455, 463, 456, 457, 460, 464, 465; Easel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,414, Schuck Sep. 6, 1986, class 248/449, 248/464; Adjustable Easel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,892, Hartuag Aug. 29, 1978, class 248/449, 248/455, 248/458, 248/464.
While Ruff and Hartuag patents are double-sided, the Ruff, Deutsch, Schuck, Isaacson patents have no horizontal extensibility. Hartuag attaches a triangular arm extending out from the side, but involves complex assembly and portability, as with the Cook patent. All these patents' primary display face planes are rectangular, except for Cook, and unlike the triangular-like face planes of the Pyramid Easel invention.
While Easel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,354, Phifer, May 7, 1974 has a triangular face plane, it is single-sided and has relatively complex assembly and portability.
The Glick patent (Easel for Displaying Cards and the Like, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,798 Feb. 14, 1995, 248/459, 248/453) has many functional advantages similar to the Pyramid Easel, including simplicity, economy, adjustability, strength, and portability. The embodiments, i.e., composition of matter, of the Pyramid Easel are entirely different, allowing limitless decorative treatments; in the Pyramid Easel, further functional enhancements include expanded materials and construction options, enhanced horizontal extensibility and display angle adjustment range, a stackable characteristic for added strength and decorative value, and the inclusion of two display holder sides.